


oh, it’s you i watch tv with

by bisexualcumslut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcumslut/pseuds/bisexualcumslut
Summary: reader is on her period & jesse takes care of her. he also finds out he has a new kink along the way....
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	oh, it’s you i watch tv with

**Author's Note:**

> i just got the birth control and started my period after not having one in almost a year so...here ya go

there’s a hot water bottle pressed firmly against your stomach, but it’s never enough to calm the pain. you still have another two hours before you can take your next dose of pain medication, but of course, you’re already beginning to feel the pain starting back up. you curl in on yourself, groaning, and _of course_ the position makes it hurt even worse. not to mention how bloated you are—if you could find the strength to get up and weigh yourself, you know the scale would say you’re at least ten pounds heavier this week. 

“fuck.” you whine and try to rotate the hot water, but all it does it burn. you find no relief from the heat, but really, you’ve tried everything. all you want to do is get some rest, but the pain is keeping you from relaxing long enough to fall asleep. you shift onto your side, groaning, and hold your pillows against your chest for some much needed comfort. 

and in comes jesse, as if he could read your mind. you love him so much, but it seems like he’s especially chipper during your period week, and though you should appreciate how nice he’s being, it’s just a _little_ annoying. he sets down a bottle of water for you, and then some snacks, and it’s all very nice but—doesn’t he get the hint that you feel like crap and don’t really want the attention and goofy jokes and everything right now? you can’t say anything, though. you don’t want to break his sweet little heart. and it’s nice that you actually have a boyfriend that wants to be around you during your period week. your exes were always grossed out by what’s pretty normal for every woman in the world, and it’s nice to have someone who doesn’t see you as untouchable. 

“you should at least eat if you’re gonna be in bed all day.” he hands you a bag of chips. they’re your favorite flavor, but you’re so bloated that you doubt you’ll be able to really enjoy them. 

“you know how it is. i’m not really hungry.” you feel a cramp starting to come and grip the pillow tighter, bringing your knees to your chest and holding your breath until it goes away. you kind if just want to say fuck it and take the pills a couple hours early, but you doubt you can manage that with your mother hen boyftiend in the way. 

“y’know there are ways to make it stop for a bit.” jesse starts to gently rub your stomach. it helps a little bit, so you allow him going, for now. you don’t even really want to be cuddled, even though you know it would feel really nice to have him next to you. 

“i’ve already tried pickle juice, and i’m not really in the mood to try the exercise method.” you sigh. maybe you could try sitting in the bath for a bit.

“you haven’t heard? apparently sex helps with cramps.” he snickers. he doesn’t think you’ll buy it, even if it _is_ true, but he hopes, just a little bit, that you’ll think about letting him. he’s mentioned it before, around the first couple months you started dating, but at the time you just brushed it off like he was joking around. now, it kind of is a joke, but he’s also kind of starting to feel his pants tighten at the thought of fucking you like this. he probably wouldn’t even need to get you worked up to take him—the blood would be enough to allow him to slide in completely. he has to stop himself from groaning as he thinks about it.

you laugh, and gasp as a shot of pain runs through your body. “you’re not serious?” it’s pretty gross. even taking a shower like this is nauseating—you can’t imagine getting fucked when you’re all bloated and about to leak through your panties. but, yes, you have heard of the supposed science behind an orgasm being able to help with cramps. you’ve tried it yourself, but never with jesse. you had just installed a multi-setting detachable shower head and had been feeling strangely horny when you discovered that orgasms helped with the pain, but there’s no way you can try that with jesse. it’s just too embarrassing. 

“i mean,” he stops rubbing your stomach so he can think more about what it would be like. “if it helps you feel better, then why not?” 

you hide your face in your pillow. yes, it would help if you were willing to give jesse his red wings, and you know that with jesse’s extreme cockiness he would absolutely love to do that for you—but, could you really handle doing this to yourself? masturbation is different because only you know about it, and after quickly cleaning your vibrator you can just go to sleep and forget that ever happened. but, jesse is completely unable to forget his many “firsts” and would definitely be bringing it up again and again. you _cannot_ live with that.

unfortunately, your body is not your friend. you can’t really tell if you’re genuinely turned on or not, but somehow your pad is rubbing _just right_ as you shift your weight. the decision is made, you guess. you might as well indulge your boyfriend. 

”okay.” you can feel the bed shifting as he climbs in next to you. and as he moves closer, you can feel that he’s already hard. great. “just please don’t make it weird, jesse.” you laugh nervously. 

his cheeks hurt from how hard he’s grinning. it really is his lucky day. “me, weird?” he sneaks his hands under your shift and gently squeezes your breasts. they feel much fuller today—must be the perks of you being on your period. he kisses your shoulder as he squeezes and pinches your nipples, and slowly moves his hips closer until his crotch is pressed against your thigh. “i want to eat you out like this.” 

as weird as it is, the way he says that makes you rub your thighs together. maybe if you don’t look, it’ll be fine, and you can just imagine it’s normal sex. “ugh.” you push the pillow out of the way, and reach down to try and pull your sweatpants off. of course, jesse sees this and has to take the time to help you out, purposefully forgetting to pull your underwear down with it.

“are you wet, or is it just blood?” he pushes your thighs apart and glances down at your panties. he can see the sides of your pad sticking out, so it must be a heavy flow kind of day. he slides your panties to the side and sticks his finger inside. it slips in so easily, and for a moment he just moves it in and out, so amazed by how slick it feels. he _could_ just pull your panties down and fuck you, but he really wants to take his time. he doesn’t know if you’ll let him have another chance like this. 

“ _oh my god_.” this is beyond embarrassing, especially because you’re actually enjoying it. you guess that it’s because you’re extra sensitive while on your period, or jesse is just that good. “just pull them down.” you turn your head to the side so you don’t have to look at him, but you can tell that he’s smiling. he’s enjoying this way too much. 

he goes to pull your panties down, and he has to _really_ stop himself from moaning as he see’s how flushed your cunt looks. somehow, it looks even hotter right now. he lays on his stomach and gets comfortable, because he is definitely going to be doing this for a long time. he wants to do this _all day_. he holds your legs apart as he leans forward, but you reach down and grab ahold of his hair before he can do anything. 

”you’re not really going to go down on me when i’m like this, are you?” you thighs are shaking. you really, really want him to touch you again, but you can’t imagine him not being disgusted by tasting your blood. it’s just too weird. normal fucking is fine because it’s _just_ fucking, but this is a little too much for you. 

”you don’t want me to?” he looks down at your cunt, and then back up at you. he knows you’re turned on, but you just don’t want to admit that you’re actually able to enjoy something like this. out of all the things you have tried together, somehow, this is your limit. he doesn’t believe it. there’s no way that you haven’t ever been curious, or at least touched yourself while you were like this. 

“i do, but...” you look away again. “it’s gross. i don’t know how you could stomach this.” your body feels so hot. you’re probably more turned on than you ever have been, but you still can’t allow yourself to relax. 

“it’s completely normal.” you finally let go of his hair. he leans down and slowly drags his tongue over your clit, so slowly that he’s able to feel your entite body jerk as he touches you. “i think it’s really hot.” he pulls your lips apart with his thumb, and pushes his tongue inside. you’re so wet—he can feel your blood already smearing on his chin, and groans, pushing his hips against your thigh.

“ _fuck_...” it does feel good, maybe even better like this. and you’ve never seen jesse so desperate. the way he’s grinding his hips against your thigh—it’s like watching a dog in heat, only, it’s your horny boyfriend finding out he’s into periods, for some reason. maybe, this one time, you can let yourself be okay with this. so, you grab onto his hair again, but instead of pulling him away, you force him to stay where he is, and buck your hips to let him know that you want even more. 

jesse grunts as he moves away from your thigh, and instead starting palming himself through his pants. he uses his other hand to keep your lips spread apart so he can pay better attention to your swollen clit. “i wanna fuck you so badly.” he groans, rutting against his hand as he squeezes himself. he tries to slow down enough to focus on you, but the friction feels so good, and the way you’re crying out for him is all too much. 

”shit, i can’t—“ he pants against your thigh as he cums in his pants, and his hand is stuck in a squeezing motion that forces him to keep rocking his hips until he’s spent. he has to pull away from you, just to catch his breath for a moment, and then goes back to licking and sucking your clit. and even though he’s already gone limp from both the shock and embarrassment that comes with cumming in his pants before he gets the chance to really go to town, the tight feeling of his boxers rubbing against his cock is already making him gasp and jerk his hips again. 

you don’t even have the time to process what happened. all you can think about it jesse’s tongue on your cunt. it feels so good, you can’t stop rocking your hips. “then _do it_.” you gasp, but you’re still holding him in place by his hair. you have to force yourself to let go before you cum, but even as he pulls away from you, you move your hand down and start rubbing circles around your clit. you’re so desperate—you don’t want any of it to stop.

jesse quickly leans back to undo his belt and shove his pants down. he wants you so badly, he can’t even take the time to pull his pants completely down before he’s taking his soft cock out and forcing it inside you. it takes a frustratingly long minute to push it inside—even though he’s soft and it hurts to feel you squeezing around him, he wants to fuck you until he’s cumming again. “fuck, _fuck_ —“ he has to hold himself there while he rocks his hips, his balls loudly slapping against the back of his hand.

it doesn’t matter that he’s still soft and sticky with cum. it feels so good to have him filling you up. you claw at his shoulders, trying to force more of him inside of you by pressing your body firmly against his. you can feel yourself getting closer, and jesse’s slowly getting harder the more you squirm and push back against him. “cum inside me. _please_ don’t hold it back this time.” 

you gasp as jesse grabs your ankles and bends your knees so that they’re flush against your breasts. the new position lets him fuck you deeper, and the friction from his groin hitting your clit and his balls slapping your ass feels _so good_. you reach down to bring yourself over the edge, not stopping your fingers until your wrist starts to ache and you’re shivering from overstimulation.

the sudden tightness makes jesse groan, and it’s enough to make him cum again. it feels even better now that he’s inside you, but it hurts—so fucking good, he doesn’t want to stop. he can feel his cum spilling out if you as he keeps moving his hips, but that doesn’t stop him from forcing himself to keep going. the way you’re squeezing around him is so overwhelming, but he can’t stop himself from jerking forward, even though he’s already gone soft again. he’s really off his game today—he’s never cum this early before, no matter how well you’ve taken care of him.

he, finally, pulls out of you, but not without enough hesitation that it looks like he almost wants to stay inside until he’s grown hard again. you moan as you feel him reaching down to spread your lips apart, and it takes you a moment to realize what he wants from you, but you get there after you feel him pushing two fingers inside and curling them as he pulls them out again. you laugh as you squeeze—it’s always so embarrassing when he makes you do this—and then you hear jesse groaning, and look down to see a light pink glob if cum sliding down your ass. “damn.”

jesse sits back on his heels and stares at your bloody, flushed cunt. he grabs himself again, hissing as he feels a rush of pain at the head, and starts to lazily move his hand up and down. the mixture of blood and cum make a nice, slick lube that keeps his hand moving fast enough to keep him on edge. “think ya can go again soon?” he feels like he’s taken a whole bottom of viagra—he doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but damn does he feel like he could go for hours.

you have to laugh. as much as you can tell that he’s in pain from being so turned on, you need him to keep you satisfied, too. “definitely.”


End file.
